Hide and Seek
by souyoosk
Summary: Basically Sena is forced to wear a dress to a party with all his friends there after losing a bet with Hiruma. Three different scenarios with three different match-ups. Three-shot Sena/Kakei, Sena/Shin, Sena/Yamato.
1. SenaKakei

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the first chapter in a three-shot for this story. They're similar stories, but all with Sena being matched with different people. I may add on others later if I feel like it. Here's the first one, Kakei/Sena.

* * *

><p>"Why did we even try betting against Hiruma in the first place?" Sena wondered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was bright red along with Monta, Koutarou, Mizumachi, Unsui, and Riku beside him.<p>

Riku looked over at Monta with exasperation. "_We_ weren't the ones that bet against him. Then again, Hiruma knows exactly how to get the results he wants."

"Everyone who has ever played with or against him knows that, Kaitani." Unsui smiled lightly at the horrid image before him.

All of the university students were dressed in dresses specially picked out for each player by Hiruma himself. Sena was in a mermaid-style dress while the rest were wearing ball gowns or tight dresses. They stared despondently at their reflections despite how funny they found each other's appearances were. They weren't able to laugh until Kurita stepped into the room in his 'dress'. All of them were rolling on the floor laughing, including Kurita. The Enma University football players composed themselves just as Suzuna skated through the door. Trying to hold back giggles, she asked, "Are you guys ready? The party's about to begin. Ahahaha, you guys look ridiculous! Oh man!"

"Thanks for pointing it out, Suzuna. Did you pack our normal clothes?" Sena looked at the cheerleader hopefully.

She smiled, still recovering from the laughing fit. "Yeah…it's all…there…"

"Let's go then!" Mizumachi seemed like the only one that was able to bounce back, seemingly to forget that he was wearing girl's clothes.

Once they all arrived at the meeting place, as the Enma Students expected, they were the main entertainment of the party thrown by all the people Deimon faced and kept in touch with back in high school. Hiruma cackled in the way he always did, "Kekeke! Fucking shrimps and giants look good in dresses."

"Well you guys gut to see us in dresses. We're getting dressed in normal clothes now." Sena was blushing, but Hiruma caught his shoulder on the way out to the other room.

"Oh no, not before you say hello to Kakei who just came back from America. That would be rude, Sena." Hiruma's mirth usually came from the misery of the people he tormented and he especially liked teasing a certain fucking shrimp.

Sena turned around slowly, his face ten times redder than before. As he took in Kakei's height, he wouldn't meet his blue eyes, but he could tell that nothing had changed in the tall football player. Sena registered that Kakei was blushing as well and accidentily met those calm eyes in surprise. Kakei stuttered at the cute running back in front of him. "S-Sena, w-what are you wearing?"

"Monta lost a bet and this was the punishment, but I think it's kinda fun!" Mizumachi shamelessly sauntered over to Kakei who looked at his friend as if he had no shred of brains at all. Mizumachi smiled and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Isn't Sena pretty?"

Kakei turned away to hid his furiously red face and said nothing. Sena dsashed into the room where the others were finishing changing mortified. But not everyone was changed. The angry Riku was the exception. "Sena! Our clothes aren't in here."

Riku dumped the bag over which just held Mizumachi's shorts and shirt. Sena ran over the the overturned bag immediately. As he was wondering if Suzuna had lied to him, the answer came to him. Sena groaned, earning a questionable look from Riku. Sena said one word that explained it all, "Hiruma."

The two running backs rushed out into the room, ignoring the silence and stares until they reached Hiruma. Sena, for the first time in years, spoke out against him, yelling. "Hiruma! Give us back our clothes!"

"Oh, you want those back? How about we play a game instead? Everyone can participate." Hiruma's eyes glittered devilishly.

Everyone in the room had, at one time, that look pointed at them and were instantly curious. Hiruma grinned at Sena as if to say, 'come on. Deny it and run home to get your clothes and wimp out.' Sena held his gaze challengingly.

Hiruma smiled, "Kekeke! All right, listen up! The game is hide and seek. The fucking shrimps here will run and you all will try to catch Sena. Whoever manages to catch him within a half hour gets to have him as their slave for the night. To make things even more interesting, Riku will dress like Sena. If you catch Riku instead of Sena, you have to put on a dress for the night. Let's go!"

The people that joined outside were Shin, Otowara, Sakuraba, Mizumachi, Monta, Juumonji, Kakei, Taki, Koutarou, Akaba, Unsui, and Gao. Riku had gone to change into the same dress Sena was wearing. He returned and grinned at Sena, "Are you ready to run?"

"Always." Sena grinned at his friend before they heard the tell-tale sign that Hiruma was ready.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma appeared in a helicopter yelling down at the participants. Nobody wanted or even dared to ask how he got a helicopter and just ignored the fact. "First gunshot is the start for the fucking shorties!"

There was no warning before Hiruma shot the first shot and Sena and Riku were off. Five seconds later, there was a second shot and Sena immediately started running at the speed of light.

Sena darted down some alleys, crossing paths with Riku once, where they decided to run together and split up to shake the most persisting friends off their backs for a while. Some of the others had been caught in traps that Hiruma had set up, which again, nobody found surprising from the blond devil.

Once they split, Sena used his dash to disappear down a couple of alleys. Thinking that he was safe, Sena stopped to catch his breath in an abandoned space behind a restaurant. When he heard footsteps, Sena prepared to run, but the voice made him stop. "Sena, wait! I have to tell you something."

Sena hesitated, stuck between staying to listen to the serious-sounding Kakei and bolting. _Well, Kakei wouldn't cheat, so I'll hear him out._ "Yes, Kakei?"

"There's something that I've needed to tell you." He took a few steps forward, but Sena wasn't noticing that. He kept staring at Kakei's smoldering blue eyes. "I've been feeling this for a long time, since you first beat me before the Christmas Bowl."

"R-really? F-f-feel what?" Sena was rooted to the spot, Kakei stalking ever closer.

"Sena, I've really admired you and missed you over the past year I've been gone. That's why I came back to Japan." Kakei was standing right above Sena as he whispered, "I love you."

Sena's heartbeat picked up its pace as all the blood rushed to his face. Sure, he found Kakei to be attractive and he was a really nice. He looked up into that kind face and was surprised to see him leaning ever closer. Sena moved his face through the gap to their faces and kissed Kakei. It was slow, seductively sweet as Kakei wrapped his arms around Sena and held him so gently around the neck and waist, picking Sena up. When they stopped kissing, Kakei beamed at Sena, "Caught you! But you know; these clothes don't really fit you at all, even if you are my little mermaid."

"Hey! Kakei?" Kakei ripped the dress off Sena, realizing too late that the small lithe body excited his senses to no end. Sena looked up at him and blushed which sent Kakei's controls out the window of his brain.

Sena was thrust against the alley wall, Kakei's kiss rough and demanding on his lips. Sena found himself drawn in by the powerful linebacker, remembering his words. _I've been feeling this for a long time…_ Sena melted in Kakei's grasp as he moved his hands down to his hips and back up in a teasing routine. Sena could feel his own growing excitement as Kakei pressed his body and suppressed erection against him. Kakei moved one of his hands down to Sena's dick and started pumping his hand slowly at first, only to pick up speed. Sena gasped when Kakei stopped to zip down his own pants and thrust into his ass. Over and over Kakei moved inside Sena until both football players reached their climax.

Sena, exhausted from running and on the verge of collapse, smiled at Kakei. "I…love you…too."

He passed out and Kakei had no choice but to carry him back. Of course, all of the other participants had questions for Kakei as soon as he came into the building, especially since he was holding the sleeping Sena wraped up in his jacket. Hiruma just grinned that the embarrassed Kakei as he tried explaining how exactly the running back tired himself out.


	2. SenaShin

**A/N: **Okay, so this is going to have a lot of the same beginning because I was too lazy to come up with different dialogue. Besides, this was supposed to be the same situation with three different people anyway. I put a lot more detail into this one, so enjoy!~ Shin/Sena

* * *

><p>"Why did we even try betting against Hiruma in the first place?" Sena wondered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was bright red along with Monta, Koutarou, Mizumachi, Unsui, and Riku beside him.<p>

Riku looked over at Monta with exasperation. "_We_ weren't the ones that bet against him. Then again, Hiruma knows exactly how to get the results he wants."

"Everyone who has ever played with or against him knows that, Kaitani." Unsui smiled lightly at the horrid image before him.

All of the university students were dressed in dresses specially picked out for each player by Hiruma himself. Sena was in a white ball gown while the rest were wearing tight dresses that were more modern. They stared despondently at their reflections despite how funny they found each other's appearances. They weren't able to laugh until Kurita stepped into the room in his 'dress'. All of them were rolling on the floor laughing, including Kurita. The Enma University football players composed themselves just as Suzuna skated through the door. Trying to hold back giggles, she asked, "Are you guys ready? The party's about to begin. Ahahaha, you guys look ridiculous! Oh man!"

"Thanks for pointing it out, Suzuna. Did you pack our normal clothes?" Sena looked at the cheerleader hopefully.

She smiled, still recovering from the laughing fit. "Yeah…it's all…there…"

"Let's go then!" Mizumachi seemed like the only one that was able to bounce back, seemingly to forget that he was wearing girl's clothes.

Once they all arrived at the meeting place, as the Enma Students expected, they were the main entertainment of the party thrown by all the people Deimon faced and kept in touch with back in high school. Hiruma cackled in the way he always did, "Kekeke! Fucking shrimps and giants look good in dresses."

"Well you guys got to see us in dresses. We're getting dressed in normal clothes now." Sena was blushing, but Hiruma caught his shoulder on the way out to the other room.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your rival, Sena?" Hiruma grinned at the short running back devilishly as he turned to face Shin Seijurou, his greatest rival. The line backer stared at Sena in what seemed like astonishment. _Here it comes. He's going to ask me about the dress._

"Sena, you've gained more muscles." Everyone wore the same expression of exasperation. They all had the same thought. _Shin will never change; he only sees with muscles._

Sena sighed in relief a bit before joining the others in the room adjacent to the big gathering. Everyone was dressed with Riku the only exception. He was fuming over the bag. "Our clothes are not in here. I've checked three times, each pocket."

Sena ran to the bag, extremely alarmed. He so did _not_ want to spend the entire party in a dress. As he was wondering if Suzuna had lied to him, the answer came to him. Sena groaned, earning a questionable look from Riku. Sena said one word that explained it all, "Hiruma."

The two running backs rushed out into the room, ignoring the silence and stares until they reached Hiruma. Sena, for the first time in years, spoke out against him, yelling. "Hiruma! Give us back our clothes!"

"Oh, you want those back? How about we play a game instead? Everyone can participate." Hiruma's eyes glittered devilishly.

Everyone in the room had, at one time, that look pointed at them and were instantly curious. Hiruma grinned at Sena as if to say, 'come on. Deny it and run home to get your clothes and wimp out.' Sena held his gaze challengingly.

Hiruma smiled, "Kekeke! All right, listen up! The game is hide and seek. The fucking shrimps here will run and you all will try to catch Sena. Whoever manages to catch him within a half hour gets to have him as their slave for the night. To make things even more interesting, Riku will dress like Sena. If you catch Riku instead of Sena, you have to put on a dress for the night. Let's go!"

The people that joined outside were Shin, Otowara, Sakuraba, Mizumachi, Monta, Juumonji, Kakei, Taki, Koutarou, Akaba, Unsui, and Gao. Riku had gone to change into the same dress Sena was wearing. He returned and grinned at Sena, "Are you ready to run?"

"Always." Sena grinned at his friend before they heard the tell-tale sign that Hiruma was ready.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma appeared in a helicopter yelling down at the participants. Nobody wanted or even dared to ask how he got a helicopter and just ignored the fact. "First gunshot is the start for the fucking shorties!"

There was no warning before Hiruma shot the first shot and Sena and Riku were off. Five seconds later, there was a second shot and Sena immediately started running at the speed of light.

Sena dodged through the crowds better than anyone else and was able to lose most of the followers. Riku caught up to Sena quickly and they decided to do the same feint down two opposite alleys. Taki, Akaba, and Mizumachi all took the bait and Mizumachi caught him mistakenly. Mizumachi being Mizumachi laughed it off and skipped back to the party, already stripping his clothes.

In the other alley, Sena was screwed. He had run into a dead end alley and Shin Seijuro was at the opening. There was a moment of complete silence in the city as the two rivals stared at each other. Both college students stared deep into each other's eyes, brown meeting black. Shin spoke first. "You have to get past me, Eyeshield."

Sena nodded and began his light speed run. There was extreme pressure that Sena felt as soon as Shin stood on guard on the alley. Just as Sena came within the distance of Shin, he realized that it wasn't human bodies next to the linebacker, they were concrete walls that wouldn't give in to the small strength Sena had. He didn't panic, but just tried pushing through. When that spear-tackle hit him though, he expected the double pain of Shin's hand and the asphalt, but he didn't feel the latter.

Sena stared up into Shin's face unbelievingly as the linebacker pulled Sena up a bit too far. Their lips crashed into each other's and feelings that had gone unknown for years were ignited. Shin, who had never really seen anyone in the sense of looks, really saw Kobayakawa Sena for the first time. _He…looks…_ Shin didn't have a word for how Sena looked because the word had never been in his dictionary though he had heard it before. _Cute._

Sena saw the small flush on Shin's face as Shin held him in his strong arms. Shin began to take the clothes off Sena's small body. At first Sena squirmed, but then he realized that it was okay. He wanted this.

Shin, who had noticed his rival's reluctance, stopped and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Y-yes." Came Sena's unsteady answer as the taller teen leaned down to claim his lips again. While Sena was intent on the steamy feeling of Shin's breath on his face, Shin explored the running back's body with his large, calloused hands. Sena felt himself shiver as the material was torn from his body, revealing his bare skin and boxers, which were quickly dealt with by Shin's surprisingly gentle hands. He handled Sena's erect member with a bit of clumsiness, but soon he got the hang of it and rubbed faster while still remaining gentle. Sena swallowed a moan, quickly reaching his climax. _Wait, would Shin want to…_

"S-Shin-san, you should, um, well…n-never mind! I shouldn't have said anything!" Sena stuttered out, shamed that he couldn't even say what he meant to say.

Shin stopped his movements and cocked his head. "You want me to enter you?"

_Only Shin can understand what I'm trying to say._ Sena nodded shyly and gasped in surprise as Shin quickly pulled down his pants and in the same motion, entered his body. Sena groaned in pleasure, but quickly covered it up in case anyone passed by. Both football players came together in harmony, the atmosphere quickly becoming awkward. Sena was completely naked and _cold! _He began shivering, but Shin noticed immediately. He took his sweatshirt off and threw it over Sena, the bottom reaching just above his knees.

"Umm, Shin-san, do you think they'll find it weird that I'm wearing your sweatshirt?"

Shin was silent. Then, "Sexual intercourse is not-"

"Let's just go back and not say anything…" Sena had the feeling that he was going to have to stick closely to Shin the rest of the night. He snuck a glance at Shin out of the corner of his eye, found Shin smiling a bit to himself, and he was filled with a warmth that was unrivaled with anything else. Sena smiled and reached out for the big hand next to his. When Shin grasped his hand, Sena thought to himself, _sticking with him the entire night won't be bad at all._


	3. SenaYamato

**A/N: **Okay this is the last one. Maybe. I've been thinking about doing SenaxHiruma and SenaxAkaba since I absolutely adore those pairings as well. I might do them if you want them.

This features SenaxYamato. It's one of my favorite pairings. Sorry about the late update. Please forgive my laziness!

* * *

><p>"Why did we even try betting against Hiruma in the first place?" Sena wondered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was bright red along with Monta, Koutarou, Mizumachi, Unsui, and Riku beside him.<p>

Riku looked over at Monta with exasperation. "_We_ weren't the ones that bet against him. Then again, Hiruma knows exactly how to get the results he wants."

"Everyone who has ever played with or against him knows that, Kaitani." Unsui smiled lightly at the horrid image before him.

All of the university students were dressed in dresses specially picked out for each player by Hiruma himself. Sena was in a loose, Greek-looking dress while the rest were wearing ball gowns or tight dresses. They stared despondently at their reflections despite how funny they found each other's appearances were. They weren't able to laugh until Kurita stepped into the room in his 'dress'. All of them were rolling on the floor laughing, including Kurita. The Enma University football players composed themselves just as Suzuna skated through the door. Trying to hold back giggles, she asked, "Are you guys ready? The party's about to begin. Ahahaha, you guys look ridiculous! Oh man!"

"Thanks for pointing it out, Suzuna. Did you pack our normal clothes?" Sena looked at the cheerleader hopefully.

She smiled, still recovering from the laughing fit. "Yeah…it's all…there…"

"Let's go then!" Mizumachi seemed like the only one that was able to bounce back, seemingly to forget that he was wearing girl's clothes.

Once they all arrived at the meeting place, as the Enma Students expected, they were the main entertainment of the party thrown by all the people Deimon faced and kept in touch with back in high school. Hiruma cackled in the way he always did, "Kekeke! Fucking shrimps and giants look good in dresses."

"Well you guys gut to see us in dresses. We're getting dressed in normal clothes now." Sena was blushing, but Hiruma caught his shoulder on the way out to the other room.

"Oh no, not before you greet the original Eyeshield, Sena. That would be quite rude to the person you looked up to, wouldn't it?" Sena blushed furiously as he turned to Yamato who was grinning that sweet, but unnerving smile.

Yamato was practically ecstatic that Sena was in such an…accessible dress. "Sena-kun! That dress fits you so well!"

"Try not to embarrass him too much, Yamato." Taka remained stoic as he looked at the small running back with the slightest sparkle in his eye.

Sena dsashed into the room where the others were finishing changing, mortified. But not everyone was changed. An angry Riku was the exception. "Sena! Our clothes aren't in here."

Riku dumped the bag over which just held air. Sena ran over to the overturned bag immediately. As he was wondering if Suzuna had lied to him, the answer came to him. Sena groaned, earning a questionable look from Riku. Sena said one word that explained it all, "Hiruma."

The two running backs rushed out into the room, ignoring the silence and stares until they reached Hiruma. Sena, for the first time in years, spoke out against him, yelling. "Hiruma! Give us back our clothes!"

"Oh, you want those back? How about we play a game instead? Everyone can participate." Hiruma's eyes glittered devilishly.

Everyone in the room had, at one time, that look pointed at them and were instantly curious. Hiruma grinned at Sena as if to say, 'come on. Deny it and run home to get your clothes and wimp out.' Sena held his gaze challengingly.

Hiruma smiled, "Kekeke! All right, listen up! The game is hide and seek. The fucking shrimps here will run and you all will try to catch Sena. Whoever manages to catch him within a half hour gets to have him as their slave for the night. To make things even more interesting, Riku will dress like Sena. If you catch Riku instead of Sena, you have to put on a dress for the night. Let's go!"

The people that joined outside were Shin, Otowara, Sakuraba, Mizumachi, Monta, Juumonji, Kakei, Taki, Koutarou, Akaba, Unsui, and Gao. Riku had gone to change into the same dress Sena was wearing. He returned and grinned at Sena, "Are you ready to run?"

"Always." Sena grinned at his friend before they heard the tell-tale sign that Hiruma was ready.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma appeared in a helicopter yelling down at the participants. Nobody wanted or even dared to ask how he got a helicopter and just ignored the fact. "First gunshot is the start for the fucking shorties!"

There was no warning before Hiruma shot the first shot and Sena and Riku were off. Five seconds later, there was a second shot and Sena immediately started running at the speed of light.

Sena darted down some alleys, crossing paths with Riku once, where they decided to run together and split up to shake the most persisting friends off their backs for a while. Some of the others had been caught in traps that Hiruma had set up, which again, nobody found surprising from the blond devil. Otawara ended up catching Riku, but everyone decided that he would definitely _not _be wearing a dress. Not even Hiruma complained. (He ended up losing his pants anyway and was caught by a police officer later that night. Again.)

Sena never expected to fall in one though. The alley hadn't looked any different, but when he reached the center, a thin piece of asphalt fell away under his feet. The hole was only about six feet deep and Sena wasn't surprised that Hiruma had found a way to put a hole that deep in the middle of an alley. Luckily for him, the space was fairly tight and allowed him to climb up, using small hand and foot holds to pull himself up.

As soon as Sena was completely up, he was pulled into a strong and yet familiar chest. Sena squirmed uncomfortably when he felt hot breath next to his ear. "Caught you, Sena."

"Yamato…um. You can put me down now." Sena was starting to feel _really_ uncomfortable in Yamato's arms from the heat where the taller man was touching his skin.

Yamato grinned that unsettling grin and chuckled, "I have you here in this alley all to myself looking so innocent in that dress. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go."

It sounded oh so pleasant and normal when it came out of Yamato's mouth and soon those perfect lips were on Sena's, finally convincing the running back that this was indeed okay.

As Yamato deepened the kiss, he began sliding the soft material over Sena's lower body easily. Sena grasped around Yamato's neck as he pushed the smaller brunette against the wall gently. Yamato used the leverage to drop his pants and press his burning tip to Sena's ass in a smooth motion. One of Yamato's exploring hands came to rest on Sena's erection and began to fondle it as Yamato thrust into Sena again and again until both brunette's came together in perfect ecstasy.

Sena melted against his partner and Yamato kissed him lovingly. Instead of the over-the-top grin Yamato was known for, he gave Sena a smaller, slightly kinder smile that reached his honey-colored eyes. Sena commented on it. "That smile is so much nicer. I mean, your usual one is good too but-"

"It's okay, Sena." Yamato laughed, "I wanted to save that for you."

_I like this side of Yamato even if he is a bit demanding._ Sena then realized that he couldn't return to the party the way he was. "Umm, Yamato, what are we gonna do about my appearance?"

"What are you talking about? I get you for twenty-four hours. We're going back to the party and you're going to wear that dress all night long!" Yamato said it as if Sena had gone crazy.

Sena sighed and stepped back into his dress. _This will be a long, but pleasurable (maybe), night._


End file.
